The Men She Left Behind
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: An idea I got ages ago after watching Kate's funeral. One hundred words apiece, it's silly, but give it a go, for Kate. You know you love her and you want to… Rated M for that whole shot in the head thing.


GIBBS

It was his fault. He couldn't think anything else as he gazed down at the body of one of his agents on a slab in the morgue.

It was his fault that Kate was dead and Ari was still free. He should have tried harder to find the bastard. But now he was too late. It was his fault. And now Kate was dead.

"I'll get him," He vowed, smoothing some hair from her closed eyes. "Don't you worry about that, I'll get him."

Turning away from her body, Gibbs tried to prepare himself to deal with the new director.

FORNELL

It truly was a tragedy. A Hazard of the job, of course, but, a real tragedy all the same. Todd was young, a great agent, he knew she would be sorely missed.

And the terrorist was still out there, somewhere, free to kill another day. Fornell knew though that that wouldn't be the case for too much longer. Gibbs may have let things slip for a while, but there was no way he wouldn't get revenge on the man that murdered his agent.

It wouldn't be long now, he knew, before they would also have Haswari lying on a slab.

DUCKY

There were credible witnesses and they all told the same story. In a way, this should have been one of the easiest autopsies to perform, especially since the evidence so clearly corroborated that which had already been said.

But on the other hand, this was Caitlin.

Crossing to where her body was laid out in Autopsy, Ducky smiled grimly, preparing for the examination.

"Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry we have to meet this way. I had hoped to never see you in here like this." Though he could've clearly imagine her saying something in return, Kate stayed quiet. Still.

HARRISON

They'd only been out a few times when it happened. But still… He knew that there was no sense in trying to lay blame – when she spoke about her co-workers, she made them all sound like really good guys, even that one that annoyed her so much, Dinozzo - he knew from the stories she told that they had her back, at all times.

It was just a shame. She was the target, and there was nothing anything anyone could have done.

They'd only been out a few times. Was he supposed to join a monastery now in her honour?

MCGEE

He couldn't go in. He couldn't face looking at her. Dead. He could however, _imagine_ how she looked, thanks to his limited time in the field. But he didn't want to confirm it at all. Because she had been a friend, in a way.

Dinozzo probably thought he was being a weenie, but McGee didn't care, He really did not want to see Kate, he just wanted to get back to work, and try to help Gibbs get her killer.

He could do that for her, but his going down to Autopsy, that wasn't going to help anyone at all.

PITT

When the news finally reached Bethesda Naval hospital, he couldn't quite believe it. Special Agent Kate Todd was dead. She'd been in isolation in his hospital just a few short weeks ago, and now she was… It didn't seem possible.

But as a doctor in the United States Navy, he knew better than most that it was. Their jobs were extremely dangerous and every day they survived, to come home from work was a good day.

Doctor Brad Pitt now knew that Kate would never do so again, and he wondered how her colleagues were taking it. Especially Tony Dinozo.

DINOZO

He didn't see her go down, but saw the blood leaking onto the concrete behind her head. He'd been disbelieving, even as he knelt beside her, trying in vain to rouse some sort of response from her. Hopefully annoyance at his closeness, to show that she really was ok.

But there was no such response, and there wouldn't be again.

Right away Gibbs was like a wounded bear, but Tony couldn't get there yet. He'd been in too great a state of shock. It all happened so fast.

He wished for a chance to go back, just to tell her…

* * *

><p>Duck! Nah, sorry.<p>

My initial thoughts were something about a boyfriend, and what his reaction would be to her death. But when I actually sat down to do it, things came out differently, and his part was the bit I liked the least. So instead they all got a say. It probably would have made more sense to have Morrow instead of Fornell, but I like Fornell better, and I think he's closer to Gibbs anyway. And I know Kate and Tony's relationship was more waring siblings than anything else, but sometimes I saw otherwise and I couldn't help it.

I thought about putting Ari in there as well for a second, but I'd rather not put myself into his mind, that's just too scary a place to go. Named the boyfriend Harrison, because that's the only one I remember being named.


End file.
